Garu funny Love!
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: The tables have turned...now Garu is chasing Pucca who wants to be a ninja! Tobe is a sweet kind boy who's best friends with Garu! Ching seeks revenge on poor Pucca with her chicken! and Abyo is the only one who knows what's going on! Sooga village will n
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The tables have turned...now Garu is chasing Pucca who wants to be a ninja?! Tobe is a sweet kind boy who's best friends with Garu?! Ching seeks revenge on poor Pucca with her chicken?! and Abyo is the only one who knows what's going on?! Sooga village will never be the same!**

**Garu Funny Love, Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

In a place named Sooga Village, peace resides over the town...mostly.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A scream echoed through the air as a girl with closed eyes in a red kunoichi (female ninja) costume came speeding down the pathway closely followed by a boy with pigtails and black clothing which bore a single red heart on it.

Another boy came running after the two, a scar resembling an "X" between his eyes which were almond-shaped and black and as he passed speedily by he was stopped by means of the back of his collar being frimly held on by the son of the local police officer.

"Oh Abyo!" scar-face blinked.

Abyo shook his head, "Tobe what did you do to Garu!?"

"Wha-zat?" Tobe blinked, "why would I do anything to him?"

"Oh, just the fact you've been trying to kill him for forever..." Abyo threw his arms up in the air in exaggeration.

Suddenly a look of puzzlement came over Tobe's face, "What makes you think I did anything to him?"

It was Abyo's turn to look confused. He pointed soundlessly at Garu chasing Pucca around Sooga village.

"So?" Tobe shrugged, "He's been doing that for along time now."

"What?" Abyo blinked in confusion, "But..._Pucca's_ the one who's always been chasing _Garu_, not the other way around!"

Tobe shook his head, "No...and besides, I wouldn't try to purposely harm my best friend."

Abyo shook the evil? ninja boy roughly, "Why are you changing the subject?...and I don't recall you having any friends or acting this nice before..."

Tobe smiled, "I wasn't changing the subject, _Garu_ is my best friend."

Abyo stared at Tobe before letting him fall to the ground. "I must be losing my mind..." he muttered.

* * *

Uncle Dumpling stroked his moustache thoughtfully as Abyo desribed the queer actions of his friends over a bowl of noodles.

"The only thing I can think of..." Uncle Dumpling finally spoke, "Is that for some reason, Garu, Pucca, and Tobe have suddenly changed their personalities even though they are unaware of it."

"Arghh, this is annoying!" Abyo growled, "Who can I practice fighting skills with?!"

Linguini spoke up as well, "I wonder, even if they had changed personalities, we can not do much about it can we?"

"I'd rather have it like it was before. Then I could kick some serious evil ninja butt!" Abyo leaped up into the air and ripped his shirt off with a long drawn-out cry. He landed lightly back into a restraunt chair and noticed a girl behind it with a chicken atop her head,

"Oh hey Ching!" Abyo greeted.

"Where's Pucca?" Ching asked with a slight edge on her voice.

Abyo who never noticed these things pointed outside, "Garu's out htere chasing her around."

Ching sped out without a thank-you.

Abyo just stared but shrugged it off, "Ah, she probably didn't get enough sleep last night..."

* * *

CHU!

Pucca wiped her mouth in disgust after Garu finally cathcing her in the bamboo woods and planting a kiss on her. Pushing him off her, she ran through the forest bouncing off baboo stalks, Garu right behind her. All she wanted was a place to pratice her martial arts and here was this annoying boy with a major crush on her. Almost gagging at the thought, she turned and hid behind a largish rock while Garu unknowingly raced on past her hiding spot. She then turned around to come face-to-face with Ching.

"Die Pucca!" came a shriek as a blade cam hurtling down at her.

* * *

**and that was chapter one , hope you enjoyed it so far, chapter two will be up soon so keep watch:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I've been busy even though it's summer!**

* * *

With sudden agility for such a small girl, Pucca reared up and narrowly dodged the blade that whistled past the spot where her head was just seconds ago.

'She...she's fast!" Ching thought grudgingly.

The little mute kunoichi stood with her feet spread apart defensively, ready for a fight. Before either girls could move however, a boy launched himself onto Pucca, throwing her onto the ground.

"Ha! Your own boyfriend is selling you out!" Ching laughed.

'Not true at all' thought Pucca.

Garu hugged Pucca tightly around the middle and pressed his cheek against hers' like a cat. Pucca merely twisted her head away with a shiver and wriggled frantically to get away again.

Meanwhile, Abyo was running around frantically wondering who he could practice kung-fu with when he smashed into Pucca.

"Hey Pucca! How's it going?" Abyo greeted, temporarily forgetting that she wasn't the same.

Pucca glanced back to see Garu running after her, gave a firm 'ieh!' to Abyo and sped off again. A rather beat-up-looking Ching stumbled into view calling a threat to Pucca's receding form before stumbling away.

Abyo blinked a few times before recalling everything.

"Oh yeah!"

He raced off after Pucca and Garu, tearing his shirt off in the process.

"Wait for me!"

Up ahead, Pucca narrowly missed a lunge from Garu but tripped anyway. She tried to sit up but was quickly ambushed by Garu again when a chicken ran by. She grabbed the thing and shoved it into Garu's hands. Garu stared at the chicken in suprise and it laid three eggs in his arms. Pucca, taking advantage of the time hopped up onto a roof and bounced off again.

Garu stared at the chicken and noticed that it was Ching's. Smiling, her hefted the chicken under one arm and got ready to chase after his crush. He had a plan...

**What will Garu do with the chicken? Find out next chapter...**

**By the way, if people can give me suggestions I might put them into the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm really busy lately and I need to finish off several fics so I'm ending this one with this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it nevertheless and thanks to all the supporters of this fic. **

**Thanks so much!**

**-Shewolf aka EveeElric**

* * *

Dada walked past several buildings humming to himself when a young girl ran past him. "Well, hello Pucca"

Pucca had already run off but Garu, not far behind, jumped from a wall and landed on Dada's back, crushing him into the ground. "oooh..." the character moaned in pain as Garu sped off again. Dada picked himself off the ground and muttering groans under his breath, dusted himself off before...

"Get back here Pucca!!! I need my vengeance!!" Ching screamed and trampled Dada, running off into the distance. Dada lay there for a moment, expecting someone else to stomp him but nobody did so he suspected it was all done. When...

"Pucca, Garu, Ching! I have a cure!!!!" Abyo stomped over Dada's head waving a small white packet in the air. For a finishing touch, Tobe happened along and neatly stepped on Dada's head as well before skipping along after the Abyo.

"I hate my life." Dada murmured into the dirt.

In the other side of town, Pucca hid desperately in a nearby barrel, breathing hard. She peeked out one of the cracks in the barrel but saw nobody so she cautiously edged the top of the barrel open. Hearing a rustling, she froze but then Won, Ching's chicken hopped over.

Sighing in relief, Pucca hopped out and picked Won up.

CHU!

Pucca screamed as Garu came hurtling out of nowhere and began to smother her with affection. Pucca struggled desperately but she noticed the carefuly laid out eggs around her. Oh no! She didn't want to crush won's eggs, but she didn't want Garu attacking her!. Then Ching came around the corner.

"PUCCA, Prepare to be humiliated! Muahahaha!"

"I have the cuuure!" Abyo screamed as well, hurtling towards them.

Three things happened at once.

First, Abyo tripped and the half-open packet sprinkled its contents on Tobe.

Second, Pucca turned to get her sword out and crushed the three eggs, getting the goo all over herself, Garu, and Ching.

Third, Dada fell into the ocean.

There was a cut-scene for the commercial before they all realized what had happened.

Pucca shook her head and saw her crush, Garu, and with a squeak of delight, jumped on him. Garu, flailed in disgust under Pucca's kisses. Abyso watched as Ching blinked and began to cheer them on.

"Looks like every thing's back to normal, Guess we didn't need that so-called cure after all!" Abyo smiled. "Hey! Ching, wanna spar? Hiyah!" He ripped his shirt off and ran to sword fight with Ching.

Except Abyo was wrong...

Off to one side...

"I love life! I love life! I love life..." Tobe sang as he spun around in circles.

* * *

**Yep. That's it guys. Sorry, and thanks for reading and supporting this fic! **

**Have a good one!**

**~Shewolf**


End file.
